Cherry Blossoms in Bloom
by HiddenHeart128
Summary: Misaki is looking for a job. Usui's father thinks that he needs a personal maid to help him take care of himself. Can you quess what's going to happen...? I know, my summary's suck. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid-sama or it's characters **

**A/N: Hello! This ****is my second fanfic so please go easy on me? I've actually been writing stories for a while but that doesn't mean that I'm any good at it… ****. Anyway, I MAY put some Lemon in later chapters (much later) so just to warn you. Though, I have no idea how to write lemon, or lime for that matter so if you have any tips or anything they are all welcome. Please enjoy!**

"Master Usui, your father is here to see you." A voice called from the other side of my bedroom door.

"Usui…" my father started menacingly, coming through the door and striding over to stand in front of where I was sitting, in the middle of reading one of my favorite books.

"You know, we hired your servants for a reason. They are here to help you take care of yourself but obviously you aren't even acknowledging that they are here! You need to think about your personal health! You can't afford to be sick when you take over the family business." He said sternly.

I sighed and marked my page in the book, setting it down on the table next to me.

"I am taking care of myself. I'm not lying in my sick bed am I?"

Now he was the one to sigh. "That's it. I'm going to hire another servant for you. Though this one, is going to be your _personal _servant. They will always be with you and will **force **you to take care of yourself." And with that, he walked out of the room.

I wonder if he remembers that I'm a black belt in martial arts and that no one can force me to do anything.

**Misaki's POV **

I was walking down the street in front of the subway station when I spotted the big "HELP WANTED" sign.

My family was…not so well off at the moment so I was looking for a job. I was willing to do anything at the moment.

'_Personal Maid wanted for the Takumi's heir. Martial art's experience and strict speaking is required. _

_If you would like to apply for this position please call this number… *** *** ****._

_Thank you!'_

Perfect. I was a black belt in martial art's and was known for my 'bossy attitude'.

I quickly whipped out my cell phone and dialed the number on the poster.

"_Takumi residence." _A voice answered. I cleared my throat.

"Hi. I'm Misaki Ayuzawa, and I wanted to apply for the 'personal maid' position that is being offered…"

_**And so their story began…**_

I knocked on the front door. It was big, wooden, and looked like it was worth even more then my house is. Intimidating…

The door swung open and I was greeted by… nothing and no one. I'm thinking it's an automatic door.

I heard the clacking of high heels speed walking and looked to my right to see a lady in maybe her 30's coming up to me. She was in the basic maid uniform that you see in movies, complete with the little lace hat.

"Misaki Ayuzawa?" she asked. I nodded and she thrust a uniform into my hands. "You can change in the bathroom down that hall, first door to your right." She said, pointing down the dark hallway that she had just come from.

"When your finished, go up to the second floor and in the third hallway you will find the master's bedroom. Go in and introduce yourself, then wait for orders. Your responsibility is to make sure that the master is healthy and takes care of himself, NO MATTER WHAT."

I nodded my head shortly and basically ran into the changing room. Letting out a sigh, I changed into the uniform, identical to what the lady had been wearing. Though, this one seemed a little more… seductive? I don't know, but it surely showed quite a bit of skin.

Walking up the stair case as quietly as possible, I made my way to 'the master's' room. I knocked thrice and waited for permission to go in. When none came, I opened the door silently and slipped into the room.

It was big. Bookcases lined almost every wall except for two. One, with an elegant bed positioned with the headboard pushed against it. And the second, covered in beautiful paintings. Only when I stepped into the middle of room, did I realize that there was a figure asleep on the bed.

Curious, I walked over to the bed and peered at the sleeping figure. He had bright blonde hair that was…spiky. I failed at trying to resist the temptation to touch it and reached my hand out. Despite it's appearance, it was soft and silky, the type of hair that most people could only dream of.

"May I help you?" I voice asked in a partly seductive tone.

I looked down and saw two bright green eyes peering out at me from under the blonde hair I was touching.

I snatched my hand away, blushing in embarrassment of being caught doing something so…weird.

"Um, uh…, I'm Misaki Ayuzawa. I will be taking the position of your personal maid. It's a pleasure to meet you Master." I said hesitantly, curtsying.

"I am Usui Takumi, your master. Please just address me as Usui unless I tell you otherwise. You have most likely been told to follow me around and make sure I take care of myself but I believe that I already do so you may quit anytime you like."

"Mast- Usui, there is no way I will be quitting this position so please don't say something like that again. Now I **will **make sure you take care of yourself because I do not agree with you. IT IS NOON! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED AND GET THE DAY STARTED!" I pulled off his covers and dragged him onto his feet.

His surprised expression made me laugh and looked at me strangely.

This may be a little fun…


	2. Mischevous Breakfast

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid-sama or it's characters **

Recap:

"Mast- Usui, there is no way I will be quitting this position so please don't say something like that again. Now I **will **make sure you take care of yourself because I do not agree with you. IT IS NOON! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED AND GET THE DAY STARTED!" I pulled off his covers and dragged him onto his feet.

His surprised expression made me laugh and looked at me strangely.

This may be a little fun…

"Fine, fine. Go pick out my clothes." Usui said, pointing in the direction of a large wardrobe

I blushed. "Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you're my maid obviously. Don't disobey your master."

I turned to him and scowled. "I believe that my job here is to make sure that you take care of yourself, not hang on your every whim. Now go get dressed while I bring in your brunch."

His surprised look returned as he headed over to the dresser and starting to change.

I hurried out of his room and started looking for the kitchen. There was quite a lot of clanging and chatting coming from down the hall so I heading in that direction.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked shyly, peeking into the room. It was filled with chefs, butlers, and maids, all chatting with one another.

"Yes darling?" someone said to my right. I jumped and turned in its direction to see a little lady in a maid uniform.

"Um, can you tell me where or how to get Master Usui's breakfast?"

She nodded and led me over to a counter. It was covered, and I mean COVERED, with pans, plates and utensils. She went behind the humungous mountain of stuff and brought out a little plate.

On the plate were two pieces of bacon, one piece of toast covered in butter, and two little slices of French toast.

"Your kidding me right?" I asked, forgetting that I was in the presence of someone probably on a higher rank than me.

She looked confused for a moment and then laughed.

"No, I'm not. Master Usui doesn't eat much for breakfast. Even though it's the most important meal of the day. We have tried so many times to get him to eat more but in the end we just gave up."

I thought for a minute and then asked, "Can you add some more to that plate? Or just give me something bigger to give him? I'm going to get him to eat it."

She looked at me warily but complied. She basically just gave me a double serving of the whole meal.

"Thank you!" I said sweetly and headed off back to Usui's bedroom.

I was going to get him to eat it no matter what. I was hired to get him tot take care of himself and that was what I was going to do!

Whether I have to force it down his throat or threaten him, he WILL eat it.

I chuckled to myself at the thought and then straightened myself up.

I knocked on the door twice and then walked in on his command.

"I brought your breakfast." I said happily, though on the inside I was thinking of all the ways to get him to eat it.

"That too much." He said shortly, just as I thought he would.

"Oh really…?" I trailed off, grinning mischievously.


End file.
